The Dangers of Fishbones
by annifer8790
Summary: What is it with Sano and his fishbone? Isn't that dangerous? It really could cut your mouth, fish bones are pretty scary... just a little one-shot sm


Hey all!! This is just a little meg/sano one shot, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own kenshin... sigh  
  
Sano dragged his feet slowly to the clinic, his tongue flicking over the small cut on the inside of his cheek. 'Damn those fish bones,' he thought to himself, 'now I have to go get a lecture from the fox, this is gonna be hell.' He sighed and walked a little faster, 'Might as well get this over with as fast as I can.'  
  
Sano walked into the small clinic and waited for Megumi to finish. She spied his tall form in the corner, and walked slowly over, mumbling to herself about his carelessness. Her hands reached automatically for his fist  
  
"What is it this time, Rooster?" she sighed, "Another fight, I swear, you never stop, do you? Wait, wait, and let me guess. That stupid fish bone of yours actually hurt you this time? Am I right?" She looked sternly at him  
  
"Um, well actually, you're right" He grinned at her.  
  
"You mean, that fishbone really DID hurt you? On the inside of your mouth. Well that's serious, it could become infected. Who knows what was on that bone? Let me see right now!" Megumi surprised herself and Sano by responding with concern instead of one of her infamous lectures, usually filled with witty banter and a slap here and there  
  
Sano sat down, and felt a streak of joy inside of him at the thought that Megumi actually was concerned for him, maybe she didn't only think of him as a lowly gangster. "Fix me up, Fox," he said in his usual drawl  
  
Megumi asked him to open his mouth, and she peered at the cut. It was fairly deep, and it seemed painful. Yet, Sano still acted like he always did, she thought to herself of his strength. She admired him for that inner strength he possessed; it never ceased to marvel her. She found herself thinking of Sano's fight with Saito, how scared she had been for him. And when he got up, all he wanted to do was support Kenshin. It was then that she first started to see how strong he really was, that person he was on the inside. Every day, her respect for him grew, and it gradually grew into something more. But the extent of it, even Megumi didn't know.  
  
She had finished looking at the cut, and found herself drawn to his lips. 'Who knew lips could be so...sexy. Wait, Sano is NOT sexy!' She cursed herself for thinking such things, 'There is no way that his brown eyes could be sexy either...' More cursing, 'I should just tell him that it's ok and give him some medicine, before I start thinking all of him is sexy' She looked up, straight into pools of never-ending brown...  
  
Sano looked down at Megumi; his jaw was beginning to hurt. Was she done yet? Her hair grazed his nose, and when he inhaled he could smell her shampoo. 'Never saw you as a strawberry type person, Fox' he chuckled to himself, and even if she wasn't a strawberry, he found himself wishing to stroke those silken strands, she just bury his face in her hair and smell that sweet scent, to.... But before he could finish his thought, Megumi looked up at him, and his mind went blank. All he could think about was how close she was to him, and that her eyes were piercing his own eyes with her deep stare...  
  
'When did we get so close?" she thought to herself, and the feeling of being close to him intensified. She could see the flecks of black in his eyes, his long bangs blowing softly onto her forehead. For the longest time all she could do was stare. Then he spoke,  
  
"How is the cut?" He whispered the words, as if he was afraid that using a loud voice would suddenly break this curse that seemed to hold them both captive.  
  
She stared at his mouth as he spoke, she wanted nothing more than to taste them. To see what a kiss from Sano felt like. 'When did I begin to think this way about him?' her heart beating fast and loud 'Shouldn't I hate him? He is nothing more than a freeloader, a kind, loving, strong, incredibly sexy freeloader'

His stare roamed over her face. Her red lips looking so soft, he wanted to just take her in his arms. He leaned even closer, praying that she wouldn't suddenly back away, but to his surprise she only leaned forward also.  
  
"Oh the dangers of a fishbone," she said softly, right before their lips met  
  
THE END  
  
Well that's it, hope it was ok. All in all, im pretty happy with it.


End file.
